Drive My Soul
by babylerms
Summary: This is an Ashley and Spencer oneshot using lyrics from the song 'Drive My Soul' by Lights. Spencer leaves for college. Will Ashley be able to handle it?


**It's been awhile since I've written anything but I recently listened to Lights' songs and I thought I could make a good little Spashley story out of one. I don't own any of the characters or the song. Let me know what you think. :)**

"College? Why do you have to go to college? My music career is taking off. I can support us." Ashley said to Spencer is a whining voice.

"You're right it's _your_ music career and while you're taking off what am I supposed to do with _my_ life?

"Support me?" Ashley joked innocently knowing it was unfair to ask Spencer to throw away her life.

"Oh of course now it all makes sense. I can stay home all day memorizing your lyrics and then go to your concerts screaming my lungs out and throwing my bra and panties at you."

"That sounds like a great plan to me. Or you could be my manager."

"I have no experience for that or interest. If I go to college to study film-making then when you become mega famous I can film your story."

"Fine but why do you have to go all the way to New York for college?" Ashley asked as she straddled Spencer's lap.

"Because," Spencer started as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "they have an amazing film-making program. They could help me become really good. Not to mention the connections I could make in New York."

"Well, when you put it that way." Ashley pouted.

"Don't worry baby. I'm only going to be a phone call away."

Ashley remembers watching the plane take off. She stayed long after everyone else left.

_I can't follow the way she moves._

Eventually she left. She walked the streets of Los Angeles hands deep in her pockets and her head down. She kept walking for what felt like days. She felt lost and had nowhere to go. She found a bar and decided to go in. It was one of those sleazy and dirty places where they don't card because they don't care. Ashley ordered a vodka tonic. Four drinks later she could barely see straight. She hadn't drunk that much since she met Spencer. Before she met Spencer her life sucked and she drank to escape but once they met there was no need. Now that Spencer was gone Ashley didn't know how to handle it or what to do with herself.

_When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You are the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul? _

Ashley picked up her phone and dialed Spencer's number but a man answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Wow Spencer New York has changed you. You sound a lot like Aidan."

"This is Aidan. Ashley? Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all. Spencer left me and now I'm stuck in darkness."

"She didn't leave you. Where are you anyway?"

"I don't know. Some place. Hey you," She said to a huge biker sitting three stools down.

"Me?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah who else would I be talking to? Can you tell my friend where I am?" She stuck the phone in his hand and ran to the bathroom.

"Hello?" The biker said into the phone.

"Umm hi. Do you mind telling me the name of the bar you're in?"

The biker was actually nice and told Aidan where it was and that he would watch Ashley to make sure she didn't leave or get into trouble.

Aidan came and took Ashley home. She passed out half way to her house. When she woke up she was in her bed. She reached out to wrap her arm around Spencer and when she found nothing, she remember the day before. She grabbed the pillow Spencer used and noticed it still smelled like her. She heard her phone go off and groaned. Her head was pounding. She had 5 missed calls and a text message all from Spencer.

Ashley read the message. It said 'Hey. You haven't answered any of my calls. I was starting to get worried but then I got a call from Aidan and realized I should be worried about you. I was only gone for a few hours and you already went catatonic. Call me when you get this. Love, Spencer'

Ashley immediately called her.

"Hey" She said in a small voice embarrassed about her actions.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Ok. I'm so sorry Spence. I just feel lost without you around."

"You're not. You just have to focus on your work and I'll focus on mine. Before you know it, it'll be Thanksgiving and I'll be there."

"But you make the darkness disappear. I feel found when you stay near. I know where I am when you are here."

"Aww that's sweet and it sounds like a really good song lyric. Look on the bright side this distance could be good for your work. Think of all the songs bands write about being away from their love. They're always good and really emotional. Put it in a song. It'll be therapeutic."

"Ok. I guess I can try but that advice just proves I need you to help me along."

"And I told you just pick up the phone. I'll be there any time. I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too."

"So aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Spencer asked.

"Of course baby. How's New York?"

After Ashley got off the phone she felt a little bit better and starting writing songs faster than she ever had before.


End file.
